The present disclosure relates to an imaging system and a processing device.
An endoscope system has been used in a medical field in the past to observe the inside of a subject. Typically, the endoscope captures an in-vivo image by inserting an insertion portion having an elongated shape into the subject such as a patient to exit illumination light supplied by a light source device through a distal end of this insertion portion and then receive reflected light of this illumination light using an image sensor. A processing device (processor) of the endoscope system applies predetermined image processing to the in-vivo image captured by the image sensor of the endoscope. Thereafter, this in-vivo image is presented on a display of the endoscope system. A user such as a medical doctor observes an organ of the subject based on the in-vivo image presented on the display.
In the related art, in order to obtain brightness of an image reaching target brightness, the processor detects the brightness of an image captured by the endoscope and automatically carries out light adjustment processing to control a light source based on the detected brightness of the image. Incidentally, there is a request from a user for personally setting a change rate of the brightness of an image. In order to respond to this request, an endoscope system provided with a plurality of photometric circuits and having a function to switch the photometric circuits in agreement with the change rate of the brightness of the image set by the user has been suggested (for example, refer to JP 2000-347112 A).